Silverwing Bats Do a Cooking Contest
by 18wanda
Summary: When Marina tries to win the annual cooking contest, she has some competition. Goth and Throbb also want that trophy and they are going to play dirty to get it! You know what they say: Read, review, and recycle!
1. Chapter 1: Two starving bats

(Shade and Marina are in their house cooking. Marina is working hard to submit her dishes. Winning would mean being entered in the professional bake off next week. She turns to Shade with the toppings for her grilled bonito, some fancy recipe she found in a cookbook.)

Marina: Shade, is the bonito almost done?

Shade: I just finished seasoning it. Now it just needs some cheese.

(Marina sprinkles the cheese on the meal and looks at it with satisfaction.) Time to savor it.

(Just then the door opens and Goth and Throbb come in. They look starving and come sit at the table, shoving Shade to the end. Marina leaps up with surprise, almost pushing her bonito on the floor.)

Goth: Great. Just in time for the lunch rush. What do you got for us today? Fork it over.

Marina: Sorry. Nothing. You two will just have to go. (She pushes the bonito behind her wing out of view, hoping they didn't see it)

(Throbb is slobbering and staring at the tip of plate wedging out from behind Marina's wing)

Goth: Smells like bonito. Can't wait. (Picks up a fork and prepares for Marina to hand it over)

Marina: Bonito? Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't make any-

Shade: Yep. Why not you just scoot along and go break into someone else's house. We will sit here and starve since Marina didn't cook anything.

(Suddenly Goth snatches the plate from behind Marina and smells it. Marina watches her precious bonito be carried away.)

Marina: No, that is rotten bonito. I was going to trash it-

(Too late. She didn't even finish her sentence before Goth and Throbb devoured it. She looks at the empty plate in horror.) Marina: Oh no! My bonito!

Goth: Got any dessert? Or I can always go with plan B. (stares over at Shade hungrily)

Marina: Get out of here you bonito snatchers! GO! You sacks get out that door right now or I will never cook cinnamon rolls again! I can't have you two worms eating all my dishes for the contest!

Later

(Goth and Throbb go home, dessertless. That is when Goth thinks of a brilliant idea.)

Goth: I got it! I know what we will do!  
Throbb: As in we you mean just yourself while I sit here.

Goth: yeah. We are going to cook. If we enter in that bake off then we will be the master chefs. Marina will come crawling to us for cooking advice and we will never go hungry again!

Throbb: But I don't know how to cook!

Goth: It can't be that hard. Go get me a cookbook.

Throbb: We don't have one.

Goth: Crap. Go GET one then.

Throbb: Should I go to Marina?

Goth: No you piece of waste! The store!

(Throbb returns with a cookbook for beginners. They are ready to start. They go to the kitchen and Goth leafs through the pages and stops on macaroni.)

Goth: First we need noodes. Check. Then it appears that you put cheese on them. Ugh. This is for beginners?

Throbb: Here. (Puts noodles in the bowl and turns the stove on.

Goth: Cheese. (Opens a square of cheese and puts it on the noodles.) That should be enough.

(The bowl explodes and noodles rain from the air all over the floor. The little noodles are ruined.)

Goth: Hmm…Interesting. I didn't know macaroni could be made like this. I think it is done. Pick up those noodles, dingbat, and then it is time to taste them.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon macaroni

Marina is working hard to remake her bonito. Hopefully this one would be safe from those carnivores now.

Shade: Relax. The bonito is safe. I locked all the doors, the windows are locked too, and I even clogged up the air vents. You are safe.

(Marina once again puts the toppings on her bonito and looks down with satisfaction.) Marina: Perfect for the bake off. This will knock them dead for my name isn't Marina Brightwing. B-R-I-G-H-T-W-I-N-G!

Shade: oops. I forgot to clog the toilets. You never know. Be right back.

Back with G+T

Goth: Now to see what rewards come from wasting 15 minutes of my life. (Takes bite of the black macaroni) Goth: Bleh heh HEH! BLEH! (coughs it up all over the place.)

Throbb: Ewwww. How come it looks so gross?

Goth: you ruined it that's why. You didn't read the directions.

(Throbb cringes.) Throbb: But you read the directions.

Goth: Exactly. That is why this macaroni tastes like moth guts. You didn't read the directions. That is why we failed! Get up you piece of scat and let's try again!

(So they re-open the cookbook to find a new recipe since all the macaroni got vandalized in the explosion. Throbb points at bat cakes.)

Goth: We will make that later. We are out of bats.

(SO they made pizza, a recipe that avoided noodles all together.)

Goth: Bleh hehe BLEH!!! That pizza tastes like scat. Disgusting! What did you do this time? (Turns to Throbb menacingly)

Throbb: Um…Well, I watched you make the dough, and add sauce, cheese…

Goth: Wrong. You screwed it up you failure. Your presense made the pizza kill over. Your fault entirely. Stop messing things up!

Throbb: But I-

Goth: Bring me the cookbook again!

Throbb: Uh…I think I put that in the pizza. Oh no…

Goth: This is useless. There is only an hour before Marina takes that bonito to the cook-off. We might as well throw in the towel. This is pointless. Unless…

Shade and Marina Again:

Marina is taking her meal to the big cook-off. The grilled bonito is steamy and fresh. She couldn't wait to take home the prize. This was going to be great. Shade is tagging along beside her.

Shade: Let's take it over to the judge table. Get a gander at the competition here.

Marina: I bet no one thought of bonito. They probably have a poorly-prepared pizza or some easy bake macaroni. Figures.

(Marina sees Griffin and Luna talking nearby. They see her and approach her.)

Griffin: Hi, Marina. I made some chicken strips. I put them in the microwave just like the directions said!

Luna: And I made easymac!

Marina: Good luck with that. I made grilled bonito. I had to have Shade clog all the toilets just so this bonito wouldn't get devoured. Sheesh, those starving dingbats should just crawl back to the gutter they came from and-

Luna: Isn't that them over there? (points to 2 enormous bats behind one of the stands. Marina is flabbergasted.) Marina: What are they doing here?

Shade: Maybe they came to watch.

Goth spots them and comes over with a container wrapped in foil. Goth: Hello, Shade, Marina, puny toothpicks(referring to Griff and Luna)

Shade: Hey guys. What are you doing here?

Throbb: We made bon-

Goth: It is pronounced burritos. Say it right.

Marina: YOU made burritos? You two can't cook your way out of a paper bag.

Throbb: You bet we can't. We-

Goth: Did your brain dribble out on the sidewalk you slept on last night? Go FIND it.

Shade: Whatever. It is time for the judging anyway. We will see what kind of _burritos_ you made.


	3. Chapter 3: It All Comes Down To This

(Judge Pheonix comes around examining the trays of food set out on each stand. Marina is waiting, just ready to take off the foil and reveal her bonito to the world. She holds it lovingly. Judge Pheonix inspects Griff's chicken strips.

Pheonix: That isn't worth the package it came from. (To Luna)

Pheonix: I have seen moths look tastier than that. (Finally she comes to Marina.) Pheonix: A worthy competitor at last. What do you have today?

Marina: I brought some of my homemade grilled bonito. Allow me. (Takes the foil off and presents it. The judge says nothing for a long time.)

Marina: I know how much it must surprise you.

Pheonix: Yep. That IS quite a surprise.

Marina: You must be awestruck.

Pheonix: Very. I have never seen anything like it.

(Marina finally looks down at her meal and is frozen with horror. It wasn't bonito at all. It was black, charred meatloaf for corn sake! Marina screams.)

Pheonix: Hmmm…Did you find that thing swimming in the sewer? (She passes on to the next table.

(Goth is feeling pretty special. Any moment now it would be time to present the grilled bonito. Throbb was still searching for that brain so nothing could possibly go wrong. Judge Pheonix comes by.)

Pheonix: What did you possibly dig up? A peanut butter sandwich?

Goth: Nope. That isn't in the beginner cookbook. Not ready for that yet. I got something even better.

(Reveals the bonito)

Pheonix: That is more than I expected from you at least.

(Goth looks down proudly and sees an empty tray. The bonito was gone! Every last crumb!) Goth:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! My BONITO! NO!!!

(Just then Throbb returns and looks down at the tray. Throbb: Looks like someone ate the bonito. That isn't good.

Goth: Who did this? I will wring their scrawny neck! Oh It was that Marina! I know it! She is guilty of such a crime! That bonito snatcher!

Throbb: But you stole it first.

Goth: I don't give beans to that. I will get her and use her head as a tennis ball!

Throbb: Yeah… About that…The bonito…(stammers)

(Goth didn't have the chance to wring any necks because Pheonix is announcing the winner.)

Marina and Goth are still grieving over the lost bonito. Marina: I will just leave now. I can't stand staying here any longer!

Shade: Don't worry. That meatloaf was beautiful…..In a very ugly way.

Pheonix: None of you clearly have any talent. As pathetic and worthless as all these dishes were, I have to pick one of you. The winners are Griff and Luna for their mac and chicken combo!

Marina, Goth, and Shade: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Pheonix: We also have a tie for the final award. The award for the worst food. That goes to the teams of Shade and Marina, Goth and Throbb. Both have ceased to impress with me with their pathetic displays.

(They step forward to receive their puny ribbons. It is nowhere near as great at the big 1st place trophy.

Marina: How could I let this happen? You did this! (Whirls on Goth and Throbb) You took my bonito! How did you get in?

Throbb: We crawled in through the drain.

Goth: Like you two are any better! You stole our bonito before the judging! You hypocrites!

Shade and Marina: We did no such thing! Cross my stomach and hope to starve.

Throbb looks at them uneasily. Throbb: About the bonito, Goth…Should I start running now?


End file.
